


To all the people I’ve ever known.

by Oreo_is_smart



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreo_is_smart/pseuds/Oreo_is_smart
Summary: This is just letters to all of my friends and family.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Kyle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone who has ever made me feel complete](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+who+has+ever+made+me+feel+complete).



> To, Kyle. The only father figure I’ve ever had.

Dear Kyle,  
Thank you. Thank you for accepting me through thick and thin. For always making me feel at home even when I felt like nothing. 

Even when my family had turned their back on me and ignored me, you were always there. You’re a good person and have been nothing but nice. You made me feel valid and told me that I wasn’t bad. 

If I have ever said anything that hurt you or made you upset I’m sorry. I’m going to sound like a broken record but you are the only father figure I’ve ever had. Even when I’m acting like a complete and utter moron you helped. 

If I could, I would give you the world. But for now, I can only give you this letter.  
So, Thank you.  
Your chaotic kiddo,  
Orion


	2. Lorei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Lorei, the person who taught me how to love and that crying makes you strong.

Dear Rei,  
I should start this off by saying I love you. You brought light into my life and always took my side in things. In my lowest point you’ve raised me up.

I’ll always be on your side. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, or just someone to vent to, I’ll be here. Because I love you. And I always will. 

Mon Cheri, you’re amazing. You’re talented and beautiful and god knows why you love me. 

This is weird and clingy but you don’t get to laugh!

All my love,  
Orion


End file.
